True Love Never Dies
by secrets23
Summary: This is a story about pure devotion. Throught the series they never really went into detail about Spencer and Toby's relationship. We all know spencer is not the "good girl", but we do know that she does not go around sleeeping with everyone. So in this story I am going to share with you how I think the relationship might have went from the first kiss to the last hurarah! ENJOY
1. True Love

"I won't have to keep using your shower anymore" Toby said walking into the room with just a towel around his waste and another in his hand as he ran it though his hair,

"the one in my apartment will be fixed Monday".

"Its no bother really, I like you being here...it kinda makes the house not seem so barren when I'm alone," I replied trying not to blush as I turned around. I just couldent help smiling as I looked at him, he was my first true love that I didn't take from Melissa. As I marveled over his exposed body he started to walk over to me. He placed his hand on my cheek as his lips found mine. His toungue danced over my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in and our tongues seemed to battle for dominance. Everything about him just made me melt. The heat in my cheeks started to get hotter as his free hand moved to my brest. He left his hand their, almost as if he was asking for permission. After a while I didn't move it, so he started massaging it over my shirt as his other hand left my cheek and slowly moved to the base of my shirt stroking the exposed skin above my waste. I moaned into his mouth, I've never felt this before...it was amazing and it gave me a weird funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. He let's his hand travel under my shirt taking his time caressing my body. His hand soon found my exposed breast and I couldent help but close my eyes and take a deep breath. Since I stopped kissing he looked down at me, his hands still not moving from under my shirt.

"Is this ok?" He began to massage again ever so softly...running his thumbs across my nipples. I shuttered not being able to form words to say.

"T...Toby, don't stop" I said reaching up and pulling his head back to my lips. I needed to feel the whole experience. I remembered something Aria once told me about true love;

"she said you will know it when you feel it, its something you cant see with your own eyes, but yet you can feel it in you soul". In this moment with Toby, I think I felt just that. As his toungue filled my mouth, and his hands caressed my breasts... I couldent help but moan into his mouth. It just felt so good.

"I don't want to wait anymore" I wispered into his mouth...half coherently.

"Spence" he said pulling away, "I don't want to push you too far, you wanted to waite remember?"

"Don't worry Toby you won't... actually...to tell you the truth...I kinda..." All of a sudden I just felt really akward and exposed and I couldent get the words out. Focusing on his eyes I took a deep breath and started again as his face seemed to distort to nervousness and he started to back away. I grabbed his arm...and pulled him back;

"You didn't do anything wrong Toby, its just that all of this is new to me. To tell you the truth that was amazing. I've never felt like that before".

"You know I don't wanna push you into something you don't want to do" he said looking into my eyes. As he spoke though he still seemed nervous and I couldent help but laugh when I noticed he was still only in the towel.

"You won't" I said pulling him back into a kiss as I fell backwards onto my bed. I could hear a car pull up in the driveway and a door slam shut.

"Looks like your moms home," he looked at me and I made a pouty face. "I love that face on you Spence, it brings out your eyes". He laughed and crawled off my bed as he slid on his pants under the towel. Taking a hold of the towel he rolled it in a ball and threw it at me laughing; "your moms gonna think we were up to something if u keep looking at me like that". He pulled his shirt over his head and smiled. A door slammed downstairs followed by my mothers voice;

"Spencer...Toby; I brought home lunch if your hungry".


	2. It's Different

I couldent sleep that night, all I could think about was Toby and how amazing it felt to just be touched by him. This was all new to me and I'm not gonna say Toby and I never kissed because we definitely did, but he's never touched me like that before. Our times together were usually spent watching mystery movies and playing scrabble. After yesterday though, I can't help but think... I want more. I rolled over and looked at the clock...4:00AM... this is gonna be a long night. Grabbing my phone I scrolled through the names and sent Toby a text.

"Sorry about my mom" as I hit send I hoped he was awake. Soon enough my phone buzzed next to me;

"Its ok parents are unpredictable." I laughed as I read that...with my parents that's a sure statement.

"Toby...can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Have you ever...you know...felt that feeling?" Hesitating for a second I took a deep breath and hit send. I know this is weird for me but Toby is my boyfriend if I can't talk to him about it then we have a problem. My phone buzzed again;

"Are you talking about today?"

"I guess, yah, its just..." I couldent find the words to send back but I'm sure he understands. Not even two seconds later my phone started to vibrate and I picked it up.

"Hi Spence" hearing his voice helped me to relax a little inside, so I took a deep breath. I think he heard because he started talking again.

"So you want to know more?"

"Yes...well...I want to know what it feels like!" I tried to explain as best I could.

"More is an understatement Spence...admit it; you want to feel an orgasm?" I could hear the laughter in his voice over the phone, but I tried to stay serious.

"No, but I want to know if I make you feel the same way you made me feel today?"

"I wouldent even know where to begin, you make me feel so much more. Today is only the beginning Spence of a new wave of feelings if u liked that...if you're curious we can try more, as long as your up for it."

"I cant believe im saying this, but i really want to know, i want to know what everyone is talking about. I want to know what everyone else does...right now im only book smart I would like to be smart in other things too."

"Trust me Spence, the smarts in a relationship you already have... guys go off a wimb. Its basically a hit or miss; your lucky girls tend to think more and know when to stop. If you really are that curious though next time, we can try sometjing new, but right now you should go to sleep...its almost 5am!"

"I dont know if I wanna yet but ok... night Toby"

"night Spence,just remember I love you. If your ready I'm ready, but only if you are."

"I know..love you too Toby", after hanging up the phone I scrolled through my music trying to find something that might lull me to sleep and get my mind off things. I finally settled on Piano Tribute and fell asleep five minutes later.

"So, I heard you talking to Toby last night" Melissa came into my room chanting, "relax Spencer your gonna end up as a stubborn old women, who reads mystery novels all day if you don't live a little."

"Wait... how much did you hear?" A look of concern crossed my face.

"Enough, don't worry my lips are sealed" she made a locking motion over her lips then pretended to throw away the key as she walked back out of my bedroom; "trust me, its worth it" then she disappeared from view. I would have gone after her but I wouldent even know what to say so I decided to leave well enough alone and closed my eyes for a few minutes...trying to escape from reality. Within a few minutes their was a knock on the door followed by moms voice;

"you planning on getting up today Spencer, its almost noon", since I didn't answer she invited herself in and just kept talking; ur sister and I are going to play tennis at the country club...we will be back in a few hours. I would expect you to be up by then".


End file.
